Needs
by not2girly4u
Summary: playing around with the quick tempered drunk that is Miles and an poor decision making disorder named: Rachel. Quick story-nothing fancy, just letting it out of my head. Set "Dreamcatcher" AUish world. Mature theme.


Miles opened the door and there she was- Rachel. His heart stuttered whenever he saw her. He grinned taking a sip from his beer bottle and said

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Kinda soon to be crawling back for more? You _probably_ shouldn't be here. If Ben …"

"Miles, We need to end this…" Rachel interrupted trying to keep her eyes on his and off of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt.

"Wait… What? What happened?"

He gripped her by her arm and pulled her into the motel room, planting her steadily against the back of the door

"Tell me exactly what happened."

His eyes narrowed and she could now clearly smell the alcohol fuming from him.

"It's … This is not right. We have to stop before..." She whispered

His breath quickened and he paced in front of her

"it's not right? It felt pretty right last night Rachel. What the hell happened between then and now? How the hell did you just now decide that someone is going to get hurt?"

He pressed in placing a hand against door- inhaling in the smell of her shampoo.

" _You_ are drunk. I- I shouldn't have come"

Rachel eyes shifted downward and she turned reaching for the knob but Miles's hand slid down catching her wrist. Her eyes froze as he leaned to her ear

"Again, probably something that should have crossed your mind sooner _."_

He rotated her back and stepped into her, pushing her knees apart. Rachel gasped lightly and Miles released her wrist – she stood stoicly or perhaps a bit in shock as her fingers dancing uneasily against his shirtless chest. His scent made her knees weak. He captured her face in his strong fingers and tilted her head to meet his gaze before moving his hand around to the back of her neck drawing her lips into his, aggressively letting his tongue penetrate her cool mouth and nipping at her bottom lip.

Rachel let out a light moan as he dropped his hands and stroked his fingers around her waistline, pulling, massaging. She closed her eyes and bit down on her quivering lip- then carefully pushed Miles back even though his touch was visibly making her body flush with emotion – She loved him. She loved how his warm heavy hands caressed her and she knew she had to leave before this got out of control again.

"This isn't good for anyone anymore- you have to know that M…." she whispered again bringing her gaze up to meet his.

"Yes~ it is." he replied defiantly, lingering softly in her space. He searched her expression and when he didn't see the answer he was looking for he quickly bent in to kiss her neck- her amazing collarbone, her jawline- anything his mouth could reach. Rachel could feel his arousal through his jeans and against her stomach as she struggled to pull out of this nosedive. He clearly knew how to make her want him. He held her tightly; she denied his embrace but she knew she was losing this battle fast, her head tipped giving him access to her throat, She shuddered under him then opened her eyes softly looking around the dimly lit room – there were empty bottles, clothes and pizza boxes strewn about. A pang of guilt washed over her as she slowly moved her hands up against his chest and she heaved herself free, She knew she was a big reason he was living this way.

" _You_ are the one Rachel, I can't live without you" He said solemnly. "I won't"

She began to shake her head in disagreement. Her mouth twitched sadly.

"This isn't living… Miles, please- I'm sorry. I have to go."

Rachel moved for the doorknob again but Miles took ahold of it first, in a flash, he growled and whipped the door open hard against Rachel's body forcing her to stumble off balance and back away as he placed himself in her path.

"Fine, You want to go!? Go!"

She stood frozen, unsure how to proceed. He tipped his head at her then slammed it closed.

"No? Ok then. You explain to me! If it's Ben- I told you I will talk to him when the time is right."

He was shaking his head in denial as he let his eyes dart around the room desperately as though he were physically looking for the reason to keep her there to be sitting on the bedside table.

Rachel sensed his panic and stealthily pulled out her cellphone.

"It's not Ben…"

She said trying to calm him as she hit a number on her phone, holding it low against her side, unthreateningly. Miles heard the tone dialing and closed the distance in a single stride and grasping it from her. Rachel's shoulders jerked and she raised her hands instinctively to block her face as he threw the phone against the wall. His nose twitched and he set his beer down looking back to her with opened arms silently saying " _then what?"_

"Tell me, what is it Rachel?!"

He approached slowly, his eyes dark, leaning his tall frame over her he pulled her arm up and kissed her wrist and hand where he had earlier wretched it from the doorknob. Rachel shook her head in disapproval

"No. Not like this Miles."

She said gesturing to his current condition, the condition of the room- her eyes were beginning to water.

"What?" He gestured to himself

"Let's talk. What's wrong with this? THIS is who I am- and you love THIS me, need me to remind you?! You love the dark, mysterious Miles. Ben could never make you feel as alive as I make you feel and you know it. WE belong together!"

Miles squeezed her shoulders gently pleading with her- pressing her to the bed behind them. She sat down obediently. He began to slow crawl over her drawing his hands under her shirt. Rachel turned to get up, jamming her knee up and accidentally catching him in the groin as she flipped to the edge of the bed pushed herself up and headed for the door.

"I said no Miles"

He spun, groaning at the pain shooting through his body. His muscles tightened as he lunged at Rachel wrapping his arms around her thighs effectively tackling her to the floor. He drug her under him by the waist of her jeans and positioned himself in a full mount over the backs of her legs as she thrashed on the carpet and tried to turn under the weight of him.

"Miles, don't! Let go!"

"Not until you talk to me Rachel!"

Rachel struggled uselessly for another minute before she exhaled and nodded in defeat.

Miles nodded once then relinquished his hold and stood carefully half helping and half dragging Rachel to her feet. He let go of her right arm and turned to reach for his beer bottle sighing heavily and as he took a long swig. When he twisted back to her Rachel sent a right hook hard and fast against his cheek. He was knocked back a few steps dropping his beer and grimacing in pain.

"C'Mon!"

Miles still had ahold of Rachel's left arm and he quickly spun her into a bear hug crossing her arms like a straightjacket to avoid being hit again–he moved them into the back of the couch and grabbed Rachel by her neck forcing her head back against him.

"Not nice Rache'"

"Miles, stop!" Rachel's hands wrapped around his and her voice pitched as she began to shake against him.

He spun around and shoved her down face first over the backside of the couch causing her feet leave the ground. he pinned against the cushions tightly forcing her to used her hands to hold herself up as she began bucking up to try and gain some sort of balance.

Her breath was draining and her arms gave way under the pressure of his crushing weight. She screamed unintelligibly somewhere between pained and angered frustration

"You done?" He said clearly irritated by her actions. Rachel's body went limp with exhaustion and Miles countered by rolling her completely over the edge so that she dropped onto the couch. He slid himself over right behind landing harshly on top of her. Rachel felt the wind get knocked out of her for the second time. She was struggling to breathe. Her face was red and tears had involuntarily began to flow – she was mad. Recklessly she clawed him across the jaw and neck. Before she even realized she had hurt him his clenched fist came down it into the side of her cheekbone. She let out a cry.

"YOU started this, YOU came here. Don't you get it? I need you! I need you to need me!"

His dark eyes furrowed as though he heard the voice in his head telling him what he was doing was wrong but he didn't believe it. He licked his lips and blinked hard- looked down at the blonde beneath him who was openly crying now and trapped like a pinned cat – The mark on her cheek was evident, his ring had left a small cut there.

He looked down guiltily snapping out of his rage and changed his tone

"Hey? Rachel? hey- I.."

Just then the door swung open- Miles felt himself being yanked up and hurled into the wall knocking a lamp from the table with a crash.

"You OK?! Rachel? He hurt you?" She felt Bass's hands quickly pulling her to her feet–She was dizzy from standing too fast but his intense blue eyes met hers and she gave a little nod, they moved towards the door, Bass placing himself between Miles and the blonde that had just called his cellphone.

"What the hell is wrong with you Miles? You're a drunk and a mess! Why do you think she's done with you?"

Miles shook his head slowly mumbling to himself as he sat sprawled against the wall where he had landed. He was dragging his fingers through his hair and down his face,

"We aren't finished here brother. " Bass said in a parental tone pointing his finger at Miles as he ushered Rachel out into the sunlight and closed the door.

"You ok?" Bass asked again noting the mark across her cheek and her tear streaked face .

"Yeh, I didn't think he… I don't know what I was thinking" She said softly, still processing the encounter.

He nodded and exhaled deeply through his nose. "Next time, please call me _before_ you do something stupid and not in the middle of it. That was _not_ easy to listen to"

"I'm sorry. I- you were the first person I thought to call... It's not going to happen again, I can't keep doing this. I just… I _…..love_ him, you know?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I know, I love him too but right now- he loves that bottle. You can't blame yourself for him and you… can't … save him Rachel." Bass said pulling her in and holding her.


End file.
